Just a Call
by X-otic
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome have been going out for a while. What happens when out of the blue, Kagome wants to brake up? Based on a song. Oneshot


Me: I got this idea from a song called "Call Her" by City High.

No flames pleaz

Inu: Just go on with the story.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Talk to me."

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome I-"

"Hey babe, what about we go to a hot club on Saturday?"

"Inuyasha, it's over."

dial tone

"What's up Inuyasha?" Koga said walking into Inuyasha's room "Just chill'in." "You ready to go? Come on." "No. You just go head." "What's wrong with you, man? Kagome got you bugg'in again?" Koga said with a laugh "I just don't understand." Inuyasha said holding his head. "Understand what?" "She's gone." Koga's heart skipped a beat. "W-what?" "Can you do me a favor and call her?" "For what?" "You got to tell her for me." Inuyasha said giving him the phone. "Tell her what?" Koga asked taking the phone.

"Tell her I love her so strongly." "Why don't you tell her yourself?" Koga asked. Inuyasha spun around "Cause she won't listen to me!" Inuyasha yelled "Dang…." "With out love in my heart I might as well be dead." "Hold up. Hold up. You're not going to kill yourself, come on, man" Koga pleaded. "So can you help me out?" "All right, I'll call, I'll call."

"Hello?"

"Hey shorty, Inuyasha wanted me to talk to you."

"About what?"

"He said your having problems, now you left him and he's all confused."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Now, girl why you bugg'in?" _It was hard for him to say it but…_

"You were made for him and him for you. I not trying to bud in, just want to be a friend so he told me to tell you that he loves you."

"Koga, please, just stay out of this."

"I'll meet you at Inuyasha's house; we can talk more about this. Bye"

"Umm…yeah, bye."

Ding Dong

Inuyasha opened the door to reveal Koga and Kagome on his door step. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. "I thought you guys should talk." Koga said walking in and Kagome followed. "Kagome, why?" "I just…do you really want him to hear this?" Kagome referring to Koga. "Yeah, it's okay. He's my best friend. He knows every-" Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome bite her lip and a tear fell down her cheek. "Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha said going up to her and rapping his arms around her. Kagome just stood there, not returning his hug.

"Do you want to know why I did what I did?" Kagome said pushing him away. "Why did you do it?" "I got tired of being alone while you were out drink'in." "Who told you I was drink'in?" Inuyasha said looking at Koga. "I guess you thought I didn't notice, and you learned tricks too." Kagome said walking towards Koga. "See I'm not the-…..Baby, pay back and what you did came back to you." Kagome took Koga's hand and went towards the door. "Koga..what..why? I thought you were my friend." "I am, but…" Koga said turning around. "You weren't there for her and I was." They walked out the door and then stopped at the car.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha on the door step. "Inuyasha, I-" Kagome started "No. You said everything worth hearing." "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I love her and-" Koga said "Stop, Koga I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever met you." Inuyasha said softly and letting, for the first time, one lone tear fall. "No matter what, you will always be apart of my life." Kagome said looking into his amber gold eyes one last time.

"Same here." Inuyasha said as he closed the door.

_"On the top news, a man about in his early twenty's named Inuyasha Tashi, committed suicide; Back to you, Jeff."_ Kagome turned off the TV and ran down stairs to call Koga. Tears rolled down her face. She notice one message on her machine and pressed play. Inuyasha's voice came up….

"_**Kagome, I just wanted to say good-bye. I hope you and Koga stay together. I just can't stand you giving him the smile you give me. I can't live with out your smile, or how you always laugh when I get mad at the microwave or how you cry for me when I make you worry. Anyway I wanted to tell you I will always love you."**_

Kagome fell to her knees; tears falling faster. Because the one man who really cared for her and loved her said the words that will linger in her heart forever….

**_I will always love you._** ****


End file.
